


River's Conception

by lilacfoutre (nimiumcaelo)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breasts, Canon Het Relationship, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Married Sex, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/lilacfoutre
Summary: Sliding his hands up her back, he unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side. Amy gasped as he let a thumb rub over her pink nipples.As a form of payback, she ground her hips against his dick, making him moan into her mouth.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Kudos: 3





	River's Conception

“Oh, fuck,” Rory gasped as Amy let her bathrobe drop to the floor. 

His wife was _so_ fucking sexy. She grinned and stepped towards him, straddling him on the bed. Rory let his hands glide up her creamy thighs and hips. The wedding lingerie was 100% a necessary purchase, he decided. 

“All yours, Mr. Pond,” she purred. Her mouth was hot on his.

He licked into her mouth, kissing her slow and languid. He could feel Amy’s breasts pressing against his chest. 

Soon, his pants grew tight, and Amy started a slow but firm grinding motion on top of him. He could feel her getting wet through her lingerie.

Sliding his hands up her back, he unclasped her bra and tossed it to the side. Amy gasped as he let a thumb rub over her pink nipples.

As a form of payback, she ground her hips against his dick, making him moan into her mouth.

“My turn,” she growled, starting to kiss down his neck. Rory bit his lip as Amy left him a bright red hickey on his collarbone. The Doctor was sure to notice that tomorrow morning.

Amy made her way down his chest, then hooked her fingers in the waistband of his briefs. She’d insisted on him wearing them because, according to her, they were “like a pushup bra for his dick.”

She mouthed over his length, breath hot and yet not enough. His hips jolted up, which earned him a laugh from his wife— _his wife!_ —and a kiss for his dick.

She tugged his briefs off and grabbed him with her finger and thumb, slowly tugging up and down. His hands carded through her beautiful hair, tucking a strand of it behind her ears.

She smiled and wrapped her whole hand around him, swallowing his dick in one clean motion. There definitely were benefits to her having been a kissagram.

Amy’s lips were plush and he could feel the head of his dick hitting against her throat as she moved. He had to bite his lip to avoid gasping.

Soon, it was too much. Amy popped off for air and Rory took the opportunity to push her backwards by the shoulders, climbing on top of her. He kissed her deeply, tugged down her panties, and slid in.

“Oh…. yes.” Amy groaned and writhed beneath him as his thumb found her clit and swirled it gently to the rhythm of his thrusts. It didn’t take her long to become a sweaty, moaning mess.

Rory himself had trouble thinking straight as he buried his face between her breasts, wobbling lightly with the movement. He felt Amy clench and flutter around him as she came, whimpering.

Riding her through the orgasm, he sucked on her left nipple while his fingers toyed with the right. Amy’s hips ground near painfully into his.

She recovered quickly and it didn’t take her long to be moaning, “More, more,” into his ear.

He lifted her legs over her shoulders and deepened the angle. Amy’s eyes rolled back.

She came a second time, but it was the third one that got Rory. He came while kissing her, hands in her hair.

Gasping in the post-coital bliss, they lay together for a long while, still joined.

It was three hours before Amy jolted upright. “Fuck!”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you got off ;)


End file.
